


It's My Fault You're Here

by lostariels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/pseuds/lostariels
Summary: Kara and Lena find themselves handcuffed to each other.After a debate about whose fault it is, they try and find a way out, leading to Kara accidentally exposing herself as Supergirl to Lena.





	

            Kara didn’t know how she’d ended up in this situation. One second she’d been leaving CatCo after she finished work, and the next thing she knew she’d been exposed to some kryptonite and had a bag thrown over her head.

 

            She assumed she’d been knocked unconscious or drugged not long after that, because when she came around again she found herself handcuffed back to back with someone else. They must’ve been kryptonite handcuffs because no matter how hard she tugged at them she couldn’t break them apart.

 

            So whoever it knew Kara Danvers was Supergirl.

 

            Luckily the bag had been taken off her head, so she could see that she was in the middle of an abandoned warehouse.          

 

            She felt the person behind her stirring, groaning slightly as they sat up. Kara tried to turn around and see who it was but couldn’t turn her head around far enough.

 

            “Hi, um, do you know what’s happening?” Kara asked over her shoulder, trying to keep her voice down in case someone was hovering nearby.

 

            “Kara?” came the confused reply.

 

            “Lena?” Kara asked, recognising the voice.

 

            She twisted around as far as she could, but all she could see was dark hair and pale skin, luminous in the dark. Definitely Lena.

 

            “What are you doing here?” Kara hissed, trying to pull her hands free.

 

            This changed everything. It was bad enough that she was too weak to free herself, but now she had to worry about Lena.

 

            Lena tried to turn around and look at Kara. She groaned as she took in the pastel coloured shirt and honey coloured hair. Great, she was trapped here with Kara and it was all her fault.

 

            “I’m so sorry Kara, it’s all my fault,” Lena apologised, her voice panicky, “they grabbed me as I was leaving L-Corp, I couldn’t fight them off.”

 

            “Yeah they got me after work too, I’m so sorry Lena, I should've known better,” Kara apologised, still tugging at the handcuffs.

 

            “What’re you apologising for? It was my mom, I know it was,” Lena said bitterly, trying to pull her hands out of her own cuffs.

 

            “She must know what you mean to me, so she’s trying to use you against me as leverage,” Lena sighed.

 

            “Wait, what? What do you mean what I mean to you,” Kara asked, confused by the turn in the conversation. Clearly she was here because she was Supergirl, otherwise they wouldn’t have used kryptonite cuffs, but Lena didn’t know that.

 

            “Oh come on Kara, even you can’t be that oblivious,” Lena said exasperated, and Kara could picture her rolling her eyes.

 

            “But I thought you were here because of what you mean to me,” Kara told Lena.

 

            “What, no, why would she kidnap me to blackmail you?” Lena prompted, waiting for Kara to elaborate.

 

            “Well, I, uh-,” Kara stammered. She couldn’t tell Lena she was Supergirl. It was too dangerous. Well, clearly it was too dangerous already, or they wouldn’t be in this position in the first place.

 

            “It doesn’t matter right now, we need to find a way out before whoever kidnapped us comes back,” Kara said, deflecting the question. She tugged hard again, straining against her cuffs.

 

            Lena did the same behind her, groaning as she tried to squeeze her hands through. She fell back against Kara, breathless after struggling so hard.

 

            “It’s no use, we won’t be all to slip them over our hands without tearing the skin off them,” Lena fumed.

 

            “Do you think we can stand up? Are we chained to the floor?” Kara asked, hoping they might be able to find something around the warehouse that could help them cut through the handcuffs. She knew Lena’s would be easier to cut through, so if they could get her free at least Lena would be able to get to the DEO and tell Alex what happened.

 

            They pushed against each others backs, and slowly tried to stand up, using the force against each other. They were yanked downwards as soon as their hands made it a foot off the floor. Lena sighed.

 

            “Great, now what?” Lena asked, her patience wearing thin, “do we just wait for someone from Cadmus to come back or do you have a better plan?”

 

            Kara sat there thinking for a moment. They her face lit up, she had an idea. A painful one, but if it got them out, it wouldn’t matter.

 

            “We can dislocate our thumbs and slip out hands through,” Kara suggested, “it’s probably our only option at this point, unless you’d rather wait and see what they want.”

 

            “No thanks, if it is my mom I don’t really want another conversation with her,” Lena laughed bitterly, “we don’t really get along, you’d understand if you knew her.”

 

            “Believe me I understand,” Kara muttered under her voice, remembering the last time she’d ran into Lillian Luthor. It wasn’t something she was in a hurry to repeat.

 

            “Can you reach my hands?” Lena asked, groping behind her, until she touched Kara’s outstretched hands. She put her hand into Kara’s, taking a deep breath.

 

            “Okay, I need you to break my thumb for me, it’ll be easier this way,” Lena informed Kara.

 

            “What, no! I’m not breaking your thumb for you Lena,” Kara angrily protested, letting go of her hands.

 

            “Look, I can’t do it myself, and we have to get out of here,” Lena sighed as if she was asking Kara for a small favour, not for her to break her thumb. She felt for Kara’s hands again, holding onto it and steadying herself.

 

            “No.” Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, “you break mine,” she said quietly, switching their hands around so Lena held hers.

 

            “Kara-“ Lena began, until Kara cut her off.

 

            “No Lena, this isn’t a debate, just do it,” she replied angrily. She would rather have every bone in her body broken before Lena got hurt, especially by Kara’s own hand. Besides, once she was free of the kryptonite cuffs she would heal fast anyway, unlike Lena.

 

            “On three then,” Lena said in a shaky voice. Kara nodded, bracing herself, and then realised Lena couldn’t see her.

 

            “On three,” Kara agreed, taking a deep breath.

 

            “One, two,” Lena counted down, jerking Kara’s thumb on two so she wouldn’t be waiting for the pain on three.

 

            Kara choked back her scream as she felt her thumb move out of place. She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding as her pain lanced up her arm.

 

            “Kara, are you okay?” Lena panicked, jostling their chains as she tried to turn around.

 

            “Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” Kara replied, trying to steady her voice. She twisted her hand, pulling it gently out of the cuff. Freeing one hand, she brought her arm around, rolling her aching shoulder.

 

            “Okay, I need you to break the other one now,” she told Lena.

 

            After a few minutes of protesting, Lena jerked the other thumb out of place, and Kara found herself free of the kryptonite. She moved away from them, moving her thumbs back into place. She could already feel the strength coming back to her as she stood a few metres away.

 

            She moved back in once she estimated she had enough strength to break through Lena’s regular handcuffs. She bent the metal apart easily, freeing Lena’s hands and helping her to her feet.

 

            They looked at each other for a moment, before Lena grabbed Kara’s hands, gently cradling them. She frowned at the perfectly healed hands in confusion, before looking back up at Kara’s face.

 

            Her hands shook as Lena reached up and gently took Kara’s glasses off, as Kara closed her eyes, resigning herself to the fact that Lena was about to find out her secret.

 

            Next, Lena reached forward and tore the front of Kara’s shirt open, exposing the S emblazoned on the front of the Supergirl costume, confirming what Lena had just figured out. Her breathing hitched as she looked back up at Kara.

 

            “It’s my fault you’re here,” Kara stated, matter of factly, as Lena stared at her, speechless.


End file.
